I Think I've Got You Beat
by Pricat
Summary: Another drabble fic in honour of Shrek the Musical. Sequel to I Know It's Today
1. Starting Over

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the second Shrek drabble fic. It's a sequel to my first one "I Know It's Today. but J.WAppel suggested this. For those who enjoyed the first chapter of Big, Beauitful World, it's hard to come up with drabbles for that one but this one seemed like a good idea in my head since I Think I've Got You Beat is one of my favourite songs from the musical. This drabble is about Shrek's cousuin Snowgre starting over at a new high school because of what happened at Duloc High. I hope you enjoy! _

Snowgre was feeling nervous.

He was starting at a new high school.

It had been Shrek's idea after Snowgre told him with Artie's help what had been going on.

"_Maybe this time it'll be better, I hope." _He thought getting dressed.

He was wearing a black top with a guitar on it, a black waist coat, turquise jeans.

He gulped as he looked in the mirror.

Fiona was making breakfast as he sat down at the table with the triplets.

"Hey Snowg you excited about going to a new school?" she asked him.

"I… guess but I'm nervous." Snowgre admitted quietly.

"Where's Daddy?" Spam asked her.

"He's getting dressed." Fiona told him as he and his siblings were chatting away.

She knew how nervous Snowgre was about starting a new high school.

"_Don't be adraid about it Snowg._

_You're better than those jerks who made your life a living misery at Duloc High." _she thought as he ate slowly.

Shrek was shaving but was worried for Snowgre.

He'd seen the bruises and wounds that were all over his cousin from the jocks and jousting team.

He then remembered the night Snowgre had told him with Artie's help...

_It had been the night after they'd returned from the camp out._

_Shrek was still in the kitchen drinking coffee._

_"Umm... Shrek?" a soft voice said as Snowgre came into the room with Artie._

_"Yeah Snowg what's up?_

_I know you haven't been yourself lately." he told the sixteen year old._

_Artie then showed him the bruises and cuts._

_"H-How did this happen?" Shrek asked him scared._

_"It was kids at school._

_I wanted to tell you but I was afraid." Snowgre told him._

_Artie swore he saw tears in his ogre friend's eyes._

_He wondered what was going on..._

He then came out into the kitchen as Snowgre grabbed his back pack.

"You ready?" he asked him.

Snowgre nodded silently.

He was driving him to Far, Far Away High.

Artie was quiet as he was at high school.

He'd been sent there by Lillian so he could feel like a normal kid.

He didn't really have friends but people trying to.

He'd heard there was a new kid and was excited.

Snowgre was nervous as he stood outside the doors of the high school.

"I hope he's right." he thought as he went in.

Artie heard kids laughing as Snowgre tried to open up his locker.

"Look at the dumb ogre kid.

Can't even open his locker.

Maybe he's blind!" a jock said pointing to Snowgre's symbol cane.

That made Artie mad as he came over and punched the jock in the face.

"Nobody insults my friend like that!" he yelled as the student body stare in shock.

"Artie?

What're you doing here?" he asked smiling.

"I go here. My aunt Lillian made me go." Artie answered him.

"I came here because other kids were bugging me at my other high school." Snowgre told him hugging him.

Later Fiona and Shrek saw Snowgre return to the swamp with a smile on his face.

"So the first day went okay?" Shrek told him.

"Yeah I did.

Artie goes there." Snowgre answered.

Fiona giggled at that.

She knew why that made him happy.

He went to his room.

He had finished his homework a hour later.

ITt was nearly dinner.

Artie was sitting there at the table.

"H-Hey Artie.

What's going on?" he asked blushing.

"I felt like visiting.

That okay?" he asked him.

Snowgre nodded blushing.

Things would probably be better this time, he hoped...

_Wow great first day._

_Tell me what you think of this._


	2. A Night to Remember

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one! It involves Rapunzel trying to wreck the ball in Far, Far Away but I hope Fiona can stop her before it's too late!_

Fiona was at Far, Far Away with Shrek and Snowgre.

They were getting ready for the annual ball.

But somebody was watching them.

It was a certain bald traitor.

Rapunzel growled in anger watching Fiona and the others get ready for the ball.

She still couldn't forget what had happened that night in Far, Far Away when Fiona and her friends had foiled her plan.

"_Soon I'll get my revenge on you Fiona._

_Once I find out what's precious to you besides your husband." _She thought as she kept watch.

She then disguised herself as a servant and snuck into the castle.

Fiona giggled as Snow helped her decorate the ball room.

It'd been a long while since there was a ball apart frpom the one her parents had for her and Shrek getting married.

"I forgot how much fun this is!

I'm like a kid again!" Fiona said as Snow kissed her.

"Yeah it's been a while since there was a reason to have a ball.

I hope nothing wrecks it." Snow replied to her watching her get down from the ladder.

Rapunzel cackled seeing them together.

"_I think I found the answer to my problem!"_ she thought as she poured something into a chalice and left it on the table.

"That's odd but I am thirsty.

Decorating this place is thirsty work." Snow said lifting the cup to her mouth.

As she drank it, she changed into a monster.

Fiona gasped in shock.

"Snow don't look in the mirror okay?" she said to her.

Snow's pale skin had turned grey with fangs, long unkempt ebony hair and claws.

Her red dress was torn.

"_I have a feeling somebody spiked the chalice._

_I've gotta find out who so I can help her."_ she thought as she heard the other princesses coming.

"What in the world happened to you Snow?" Doris asked Fiona.

"What's going on?

Why're you looking at me weird?" Snow asked them.

"Maybe you should look in this." Cinderella said handing her a hand miror.

Snow freaked out seeing herself.

"W-What happened to me?

How am I a monster?" she said crying.

"Don't worry Snowdrop I have a feeling I know who it is." Fiona told them.

Shrek was skate boarding with Snowgre.

He was nervous about later.

He really didn't like balls.

They weren't really his thing.

"Why're you bummed about the ball?

I think it'll be cool." Snowgre said as he did an ollie.

"That's because you haven't been rotal for a long time.

Balls aren't an ogre thing.

But I do it for Fiona's sake." he told him.

Artie smiled watching them.

He wanted to try but was nervous.

"Come on Artie!

It's awesome." Snowgre told him.

"Umm... Snowg are you sure this is okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah just go for it!" the ogre teen told him.

Artie gulped as he picked up speed on his board and attempted a jump on the board and landed on his feet on the board and was able to stop it.

"_Wow that was awesome!_

_Now I see why you and Shrek love doing it."_ he thought as they went to Farbuck's.

"How do you feel?" Snowgre asked.

"Good, really good.

Is that how you feel when you do it?" Artie replied to him.

"Oh yeah!

Shrek doesn't like balls

I don't get it." Snowgre replied to him.

"I think I know.

I know you're a party animal but Shrek's not like that.

He'd rather be back home having a simple dinner or something like that.

But he doesn't fit in with the scene or crowds that hang out at the balls.

They're all stuck up and snobby.

Except for our friends.

They liven up the ball." Artie explained to him.

"_Now I understand._

_I feel sorry that he never has any fun at these balls." _he thought sipping a latte.

Lillian was shocked seeing Snow like this.

It upset Fiona.

"Don't worry Snow.

I promise we'll find who ever did this and make them change you back." she told her. hugging her.

"Y-You're not afraid to come near me even though I look like this?" Snow said through tears.

"Yes because I know how you feel.

I've felt hurt and miserable every time the sun set in the tower.

I can tell you're still my Snowdrop within." Fiona answered.

Rapunzel growled hearing that.

"It doesn't matter.

I'll deal with you later at the ball." she thought smiling evilly.

Cinderella saw the servant run off.

"Girls there's something wrong with that servant girl.

She hasn't really cleaned anything." she told her.

Fiona agreed with the others.

Later Fiona was in her blue dress while Shrek was in fancy clothes while Snowgre was wearing a punky tuxedo.

"What do you think?" the teen asked as Shrek rolled his hazel eyes at that.

Rapunzel cackled as she lured Fiona into the garden.

"Who's there?

I'm not gonna hurt you." she called out as Rapunzel knocked her out.

"But I wanna hurt you!

Because of you, I've suffered humiliation from the entire kingdom as well as losing my husband!" Rapunzel cackled as she was knocked to the ground.

"You won't do anything of the sort Rapunzel!

It's not Fiona's fault." Snow said as she and the other princesses kicked her butt.

They then found a wand falling out from Rapunzel's dress.

"Not so fast." Cinderella said as Lillian hit her with the wand's magic.

It had made Rapunzel uglier than any monster or ogre.

They laughed as she ran off.

"That was good timing guys!" Snowgre said joining them.

"Fiona!

Is she okay?" Shrek asked nervously.

"She'll be fine.

Rapunzel knocked her out.

If we hadn't got there in time, it could've been worse." Doris told him.

He then heard Fiona begin to wake up in his arms.

"Shrek?

What're we doing out here?

Aren't we supposed to be at the ball?" she asked him.

"Yeah but we had to stop Rapunzel." he answered.

"Yeah Fi-Fi, . She was the one who made me look like a monster with a wand." Snow answered as she'd been transformed back to her normal appearance.

"That's a relief she didn't hurt anybody I care about." Fiona answered as she walked in holding both Snow and Shrek's hands.

It had been a night to remember...

_Whew!_

_I'm glad they stopped Rapunzel._

_It would be awful if she was Queen._

_I'm gonna work on the next one, okay?_


	3. Make a Move

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. This one was inspired by a song called Make a Move from Shrek the Musical. It's about Snowgre having a crush but he asks advice and Donkey's sort of telling him to make his move._

Snowgre smiled as he was in the canteen eating lunch.

He wondered where Artie was.

He saw him eating with the opoular kids but could tell he hated it.

Artie blushed as he smiled back.

He felt a certain way towards Snowgre and so did the ogre teen.

But they hid it from society because they knew they wouldn't understand.

"_I feel sorry for you Artie._

_Having to sit with those popular jerks." _Snowgre thought as Artie snuck away with his tray and sat next to Snowgre.

"Thank goodness you're here!

I thought you'd never get away from those opoular kids." Snowgre said as they began to share a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

Artie then felt his and Snowgre's lips touch as they shared the same piece of spaghetti.

It made them feel good, almost magical.

"I'm sorry but who said Artie could sit with you?

You're nothing but a blind ogre, a nobody.

Stay away from Artie, okay?

He's ou kind of person." A cheer leader told Snowgre leading Artie away.

Artie saw the sad look in Snowgre's eyes at that. as he went with her.

"You know what? I'm not hungry.

I'll see you guys later." Artie told her walking out of there.

"Like never." he muttered under his breath.

Later Snowgre couldn't get Artie out of his mind.

At the swamp Shrek and Fiona had gone out for the night and Donkey and Puss were baby sitting the triplets as well as house sitting.

"Hey Snowg amigo what's going on?" Puss asked him.

"Nothing much.

Just getting a snack.

I finished my home work." he said grabbing juice and fruit.

Puss saw Donkey give him a strange look.

"You get the dinner while I take care of something... important, okay?" Donkey told the feline.

"Si, si amigo." Puss replied walking out of there.

_"I wonder what's going on with Snowg today?_

_He seemed so distant when he spoke to us._

_Something's wrong_." he thought finding Snowgre outside on one of the swings Shrek had made for the triplets.

"Hey Snowg you okay?

Because I saw the look in your eyes eariler.

You had something on your mind, don't you?

You know it's better to talk than keep it locked inside." Donkey told him.

"I doubt it would help.

The person I care about barely knows I'm alive." the ogre teen said softly looking away.

"Aha!

So that's it!

You're in love.

That's nothing to be afraid of." he said excitedly.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but you can't tell anybody especially not Fiona.

She'd freak." Snowgre replied but Donkey wasn't understanding.

"The person I'm in love with rules a far away kingdom but likes me but hides it because others at my school want this person to notice them and love them.

But this person loves me and I love them.

But the social order will be slayed and heads will roll if it got out." Snowgre explained.

_"Poor kid._

_He 's just like Shrek when he was digging on Fiona and things turned out good._

_Maybe that same advice I gave Shrek can help Snowgre too_." he thought looking at Snowgre.

"Snowg there's only one way to show this person how you feel by making a move." Donkey told him.

"How am I supposed to do that Donkey when I'm the most uncool loser in school?" Snowgre told him.

"By digging deep down and opening your heart because it could be your last chance and that special person might get taken by somebody else.

If that happens, you're gonna regret it the rest of your life." Donkey answered.

"Wow... that's really deep for an optimist like you." Snowgre said to him.

"Yeah I know.

I'm always your cousin's voice of reason when he's not thinking clearly." Donkey replied to him.

"Ot when he forgets Fiona's birthday?" Snowgre added as they laughed.

Puss wondered what he was talking about with Snowgre but had a feeling.

"Guys dinner's here!" he yelled to them as the triplets were already in the kitchen.

"Alright food's here!

Donkey thanks man for the advice."Snowgre told him.

"Hey Snowg don't mention it." Donkey replied as they went inside.

Later in bed Snowgre was thinking about the advice, about making his move.

He knew what Artie liked.

"Maybe it's not as lost a cause as I thought." Snowgre whispered to himself falling asleep dreaming of him and Artie...

_That was some good advice Donkey gave Snowgre._

_Let's hope he can use it to get the love he wants._

_What do you think?_


	4. Venting Emotions

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about my fave ogre feeling depressed but the others are going to try and cheer him up._

Shrek was feeling down.

Fiona wondered what was wrong but didn't want to make him angry.

She wondered what had happened.

Snowgre wondered if he'd done something to make him angry.

"I don't think so Uncle Snowgre.

Daddy gets like this all the time.

He calms down soon." Meatballs said.

The others agreed.

Shrek sighed as he walked through the forest.

He hadn't felt blue in a while.

He knew it was because of the feelings he'd held in all these long twenty years that was making him feel this way.

He'd been having dreams to do with his child hood and teen years.

"_That's right Shrek walk away like you always do._

_Forget those people you call friends or family._

_They've made you weak._

_We don't need them."_ a voice in his head told him.

It was that voice that told him he'd never amount to anything, that nobody cared about him.

He tried to block it out like normal but it wasn't working.

He'd stopped at a lake in the forest and sank to his knees in agony.

It always hurt, the pain and sadness he'd been carrying around in his heart for the past twenty years.

He'd held the emotions in for too long.

If they weren't unleashed, they would eat him up inside.

Suddenly tears fell from his eyes as he unleashed what he'd been hiding.

Snowgre saw that Fiona was worried after he came home from high school.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Shrek. He hasn't been home since this morning.

I'm beginning to get really worried." she told him as he saw Artie and the others return.

"Sorry Fiona we didn't find him." Puss said softly.

"_Wait a second!_

_He must be in the deeper part of the forest._

_He did look upset eariler._

_I saw it in his eyes."_ the teen thought.

"Snowgre... do you know something?" Artie said.

"Yeah I'll take you there, okay?

Just follow me." he replied as Artie followed him along with Fiona.

They followed the teen into the deeper parts of the forest where no humans really go.

"Are you sure he's here Snowg?" Artie asked him.

"Yeah I can hear him.

My sight may suck but my ears are gold!" he told them.

Shrek was asleep after emotional fits of sadness.

Fiona saw the red rims around his hazel eyes and was worried.

"_I've never seen him like this._

_He must be really bothered about something."_ she thought as she shook him awake gently hearing him make moany, growling noises.

"Honey are you okay?

You worried me." she said to him.

He looked shocked but was hiding it.

"Dude you sure you okay?" Snowgre asked him.

"Aye I'm fine Snowg." he told him nervously.

"_I don't think he's fine._

_He's trying to hide his fear._

_I can feel his chakra."_ he thought as they walked back to the swamp.

Later that night Shrek found Snowgre outside sitting by a fire.

"What're you doing up?

Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Shrek asked Snowgre.

"Let's just say I wanna help you... get over your sadness.

Through opening the inner chakra within." the teen replied to him.

"How're you gonna do that?" Shrek asked nervously.

"Through meditation.

To open the chakra which is located in the base of your spine which'll flow like a running river.

But to do that, you have to surrender fear, your most deepest, darkest ones what ever they might be." he replied to him.

Shrek was nervous about meditating as he relaxed through breathing.

"Just let yourself go." Snowgre told him as his eyes closed...

_He was standing in the swamp but something wasn't right._

_He saw somebody appear from the shadows._

_"Hello._

_We meet again." a familar snotty voice said as Charming came near him with a wedding ring on his finger,_

_"S-Shrek?_

_Please help me!" Fiona said to him._

_It made Shrek's blood run cold._

_"Don't worry Fiona._

_I won't let him hurt you." he said._

_"What're you going to do?_

_You're too afraid to do anything this time." Charming replied to him laughing._

_"KLet go of your fear and open the chakra." a voice told Shrek._

_He breathed deeply releasing the fear._

_Suddenly a peaceful feeling rushed through him as olive green chakra surrounded his body._

_"I'm not afraid... of you!" he yelled hitting Charming with the chakra blast..._

_"No!_

_This time I had a chance this time." Charming yelled as he vanished._

_"You did it!" Fiona said kissing him_...

"Umm... Shrek you can wake up now." Snowgre said but Artie stopped him.

"Let him be.

He's at peace.

Let's leave him alone." he said as they went inside.

Later Fiona saw him come into bed.

"Hey honey you seem in a better mood.

What happened?" she asked him.

"I released my sadness through meditation.

That stuff works." he answered her.

Snowgre had a feeling his cousin had been unleashing the feelings he'd bottled up within.

He then smiled seeing Shrek asleep with his arms around Fiona.

He hoped that wouldn't change...

_Wow dramatic/angsty chapter._

_I'm glad Snowgre was able to help Shrek unleash his feelings by opening his chakra and facing his fear._

_I'm gonna work on the next one!_


	5. A Family to Call His Own

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's another one. In it Snowgre and Artie find a baby ogre but through this Snowgre learns a painful secret._

It was the middle of the night and Shrek and the others were having anoth er camp out.

Snowgre was asleep but was woken up by the sound of crying.

"_What's going on?_

_I'd better get Artie to help me find out! _He thought as he and Artie snuck out of the tent.

"Where do you think it came from?" Artie asked him.

"The middle of the forest.

I hope Shrek's not too mad at us." Snowgre told him as they walked into the middle of the forest.

They then saw somebody leave something.

Iy was a female ogre that looked like Snowgre.

Artie saw the shock in Snowgre's eyes at that.

"Good bye my dear.

I hope your brother Snowgreia is safe where ever he is.

Maybe he has a better life now because of what I did.

I will always love you." She said to a bundle as she left.

Artie then went towards it.

"W-What is it?" Snowgre asked him.

"See for yourself." He replied softly as Snowgre heard soft babbling.

It was a baby ogre with snow white fur and green eyes like Snowgre's.

"We'd better show the others.

What're we going to tell them?" Artie asked.

"W-We're just going to tell them we found it in the woods.

I'm not telling them the other part about my mom leaving him there." Snowgre told him sadly.

Artie understood how he felt the next morning as the others woke up.

"Where did it go?" he asked himself leaving the tent and hearing Fiona laugh.

"Where did this cute baby come from?

He's cute!" she said to him.

Shrek sighed at that.

"His Mom Inmara left him to fend on his own.

She can't handle lots of her kids so she... abandons them in the forest but others find them, give them good lives like Snowgre." HE ANSWERED.

Fiona stared at him in shock.

"You mean... this is Snowgre's brother?" she asked him.

"Yep he is but Snowg never knew and I hope he doesn't.

It would be too hard for him to understand, why his Mom left him in the forest." Shrek replied.

"Umm... Shrek?" Artie said.

"Yes Artie what is it?" he replied.

"Snowgre... already knows.

We saw his Mom leaving his brother there.

He's been taking it hard ever since." the young king replied softly.

Shrek sighed deeply.

He'd a feeling this would happen some day.

"I'm gonna have to talk to him about this." he thought as he saw Fiona hold Snowgre's brother.

Later Snowgre had locked himself in his room and was refusing to come out.

"He's so cute.

It's hard to believe he's related to Snowgre." Donkey thought as he and Puss watched the little ogre baby in the crib the triplets used to sleep in.

"Did you talk to Snowgre yet?" Fiona asked Shrek.

"No, no yet.

I've got to get him to come out of his room.

He's been really sad ever since he found out." he replied.

She understood.

Shrek then saw somebody watching them from outside.

It was Imara. Snowgre's mom.

"_What's she doing here?_

_She must be checking up on Snowgre and his brother._

_I'd better talk to her."_ he thought as he went outside.

"Hello Shrek.

It's been a long time." she said to him.

She had grey- white fur with emerald eyes and was slender.

"Yeah the last time you were around these parts was when you left Snowgre as a six years old in the forest.

How can you do that to your kids?

Snowgre just found out the truth last night when he and Artie found his brother last night in the forest.

He's confused and hurting right now.

It's your fault this happened.

I may be family but I'm not taking care of your mistakes." he told her.

A look of sadness was in her eyes.

"I-I know I hurt him by leaving him but I was doing what I thought was right." she whispered sadly.

Snowgre had heard Shrek yell and was curious.

He then went outside and gasped.

"_Mom?_

_Why is she here?_

_I hope Shrek kicks her out of here."_ he thought as he hid behind the onion car but Shrek's ears picked up his breathing.

"Snowg I know you're there." he said.

Snowgre sighed revealing himself.

Imara gasped at him.

"Snowgre?

You're just as handsome as your father." she said to him.

Snowgre just looked at the ground.

"Maybe I should leave you guys alone for a while." Shrek told them going inside.

There was an awkard silence.

"Mom... why did you leave me out there if you cared about me?" he said.

Imara bit her lip at that.

"I do.

It's just your father and I have a lot of kids and we couldn't handle them all so we left them in the forest for others to find, to raise them, give them good lives." she told him.

"Not good enough Mom." Snowgre replied to her bitterly going back inside.

Fiona saw the sadness in Snowgre's eyes as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

Artie was moved by his boy friend's sadness.

He knew hiow he felt never knowing his own father.

"Snowgre let me in please!" he egged knocking.

Shrek saw the door open and Artie walk in.

Snowgre had buried himself in blankets and hiding his sadness.

"Snowgre it's okay to feel sad.

I do because... I don't know my real family ever.

But Shrek and the others are like a second family to me." Artie reassured him.

Snowgre poked his head out from under the blankets.

"Y-Yeah I know.

It's just why would she if she loved me?

What if she didn't?" he replied to him sadly.

"_He's confused, lost inside._

_He needs help now._

_The only love he knows is from me and the others._

_I wish there was something I could do."_ he thought as he sat with Snowgre holding his hand, hugging him.

Imara sighed sadly leaving.

"I'm so sorry honey.

So sorry." she thought leaving the swamp...

_Wow poor Snowgre._

_Let's hope Artie can help him through this._

_Tell me what you think_


	6. Learning to Trust

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next drabble. It involves Shrek trying to reach out to Snowgre emotionally, to get him to open up and tell others how he feels and to help him see he's not alone._

Shrek was worried for Snowgre.

He'd been very quiet and hiding his feelings from them.

He wondered if it was because he found out about his mother leaving him on his own.

Or was it something else?

Something he wasn't telling him.

"Snowg you okay?

You know I'm here if you… want to open up.." Shrek heard Fiona say to the teen.

He nodded sadly as he went into his room and closed the door.

He wanted to tell them how he was feeling.

"_They probably wouldn't listen if I told them or they'd be freaked, learning I was a family's pet_." he thought as he lay on his bed.

Hr rested his snow white furry head on his pillow.

His eyes felt heavy as he fell asleep, drifting off into memories...

_It'd been a few days after his mother had left him on his own._

_To him, the forest was one big play ground and heloved it._

_But then he he heard giant footsteps as something stopped near him._

_A giant hand picked him up._

_It belonged to an adult giant._

_He had short messed up hair, blue eyes, a little chubby and carried a club on his right hand._

_"You'll do nicely for my kids." he said._

_"You're not going to hurt me, are you sir?" Snowgre asked him nervous._

_The adult giant laughed._

_"No I'm not going to hurt you." he answered walking to his house which was an ice castle._

_"Wow it's perfect for somebody like me!_

_Maybe I'll be happy here." Snowgre thought but his mind changed when the adult male giant put him in a cage._

_"Kids I found you a pet._

_Come see." he said._

_Snowgre was scared hearing that._

_Two giant kids came into the room, a boy and a girl._

_"Alright a pet ogre!_

_Thanks Daddy!" they said taking Snowgre out of the cage and leaving the room._

_He'd grown up in that ice castle as a pet being stroked, played with and sometimes being left in the cage un fed._

_Until he escaped when they got another one..._

_But he'd never forget that_...

After that he'd promised to forget about his child hood but he couldn't.

He'd grown up without parents or the warmth of a family.

It hurt.

Shrek walked in finding Snowgre asleep.

He saw tears on the kid's pillow.

_"I wish there was something I could do to help._

_But I can't unless you open up and tell me._

_Whatever's on your mind, I can handle it_." he thought finding somrthing.

It was Snowgre's journal.

"_Maybe something in here will give me a clue to why he's so sad." _he thought flipping through the pages until he came to something.

_Dear Journal._

_I want to tell them about why I'm so sad._

_But if I did... they wouldn't understand._

_All my life I was the pet of a family of giants until I ran away._

_But if the others found out especially Shrek, they'd make fun._

_Because I'm not like them, because I had no family all those years of being alone in that cage in the darkened living room._

_It hurts inside but an ogre never lets others know how he's feeling._

_That's why I cover up my emotional scars._

_Maybe one day I'll learn to open up again but not yet..._

it read.

Tears were in Shrek's eyes at that.

He wasn't ashamed of Snowgre but was surprised and shocked about the last sixteen years of his life before he came here.

He then put a blanket over Snowgre leaving the room.

Fiona was amazed after Shrek told her what he'd found out.

"That's so sad.

That's why he doesn't trust anybody to share his emotions with.

But maybe he could trust you to share them with." she told him.

"Yeah I guess if I can get him to trust me." Shrek replied.

Artie wondered what was going on because Shrek wouldn't tell him, Donkey or Puss and they wanted to know.

They then saw Snowgre walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Snowg had a good nap?" Shrek asked him.

Snowgre nodded softly walking out after grabbing an apple.

Fiona had saw tears in the teen's eyes.

"You have to speak to him." she told Shrek.

He nodded hearing Snowgre cry.

He opened the door gently.

Snowgre was sitting on his bed in a curled up position.

He then sat on his bed gently but silently.

"W-What're you doing here?" Snowgre asked quietly drying the tears quickly.

"I heard you and was worried.

Is there anything you wanna get off your chest?

It's better to let it out." he answered.

Snowgre looked at him with his emerald eyes full of hurt, sadness and sorrow.

"_M-Maybe I could tell him but he probably wouldn't understand."_ the teen thought before opening his mouth.

"... There is something I want to get off my chest but... you probably wouldn't understand." Snowgre began.

"Try me Snowg. There's nothing I've heard I can't handle." Shrek replied softly.

Snowgre took a deep breath before going on.

"I didn't spend my child hood wandering around like I said.

That was a lie.

The truth is... I was found by a giant father and taken to his family's home, an ice castle.

At first I thought this would be the perfect place to grow up but..." he went on trying to hold back the tears.

"But what Snowgre?

Please go on." Shrek encouraged him.

"But then I was put in a cage.

You see I was the family's new pet.

They trwated me the way they did a dog or a hamster.

I hated it because I wanted to be free and find those who love me.

Then one day I escaped.

And that's when you found me.

But I'm not a real part of the family.

My Mom never wanted me but sometimes being here, I think that I could belong here but I can't trust my self or my heart, ;et along others because I'm still hurting.

Hurting for something I didn't do.

More of this pain emerged when I found out I'm half blind.

I feel lost in the world and in this family!" he yelled through tears.

Shrek didn't know what to say that would comfort him but he wrapped his arms around him.

"Snowg... you are a part of this family.

It doesn't matter where you came from, what matters is we're relatives but connected through love.

Love is the heart's desire to protect those who are precious to you.

To watch over them.

We all love you and enjoy your heart and spirit.

You're always standing up for those who can't speak up like Artie.

He's still finding his place in the world even though he's king.

I know you're meant for something great.

It just hasn't arrived yet but whatever it is, you're gonna be great.

I'll always be here when ever you're like this, when your heart is over beared with sadness and sorrow.

A good friend told me it's not good to keep these feelings in.

They'll eat you up inside." he told him.

"T-Thanks I think I understand.

I've never... told anyone how I feel before.

It feels good." he replied.

"You're welcome Snowg.

We're not ashamed of you.

You're pretty special.

Never forget that." Shrek replied.

Snowgre smiled as he went back to sleep with a worry free mind knowing that he was loved and wanted...

_Another angsty one._

_The inspiration came from what a friend told me in an e- mail she'd sent me. Thanks for those who review this._

_The part about Snowgre being a pet to a family of giants came from Shrek Tales book 2._

_Tell me if you're loving this._


	7. Mood Swings

I Think I've Got You Beat.

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about Fiona and that time of the month. Snow's idea sounds good._

Fiona seemed in a bad mood to the others.

Snowgre wondered what was wrong.

But Snow knew wht was wrong.

It was Fiona's time of the month.

Shrek was nervous at that.

During this time of the month, she was very volatile in emotions.

"Is Mommy okay?" Meatballs asked him.

"Sort of.

She's just not herself.

I need you and your brother and sister to get packed.

You're going to stay with Uncle Donkey for a little while, okay?

Just until Mommy's better." Shrek told him.

"Okay!" he said excitedly.

"Wait!

I have an idea.

What if Fiona stays in Far, Far Away with me and the others?" Snow asked him.

"You'd be able to deal with her in this time of month?" Shrek asked her.

"Yes I would.

I was able to help you last time it happened." She answered him.

He nodded.

"Okay she can go with you.

Good luck." He told her.

He remembered what had happened last time.

Fiona had been through wild mood swings, throwing things at her husband.

He felt relieved to hear Snow's idea.

"_At least this time the house and I won't be hurt._

_I wonder what Snow's gonna do?"_ he thought smiling.

Snowgre was staying with Artie for a little while.

Shrek thought it would make Snowgre a little bit happy.

At Far, Far Away it was night time and Snow and the others were having a slumber party.

Snow realised Fiona seemed a little bit happy than eariler.

"_Yes it was PMS alright eariler._

_I hope she's okay." _she thought as they were having a pillow fight.

Snow smiled hearing Fiona giggle.

It made her heart leap with joy.

Doris saw Snow blush as she helped paint Fiona's nails.

She understood how much they cared for each other.

"Excuse me I've got to go to the bath room." Fiona told them leaving the room.

Snow knew what she was doing.

"Is she okay?" Cinderella asked her.

"Yeah sort of. It's Fiona's time of the month.

This was my idea to do this because ogre periods and PMS are different from the human one." Snow answered her.

They understood but were curious because the rest of the night Snow and Fiona haven't left each other's side.

" They... must like each other in that way.

It's not that surprising seeing as they were close friends as kids.

It makes sense." Cinderella thought smiling as they drank tea.

Fiona felt sad hearing the other princesses talk about guys they liked.

It was depression because of her period that was doing this to her.

"Let's go get some fresh air, okay?

That might make you fel better Fi-Fi." Snow whispered as they snuck out of there while the others were engrossed in their discussion.

Snow and Fiona were in the royal garden as the moon light illuminated the garden.

"The grass... It's so nice and soft." Fiona murmured softly as she and Snow wrapped their arms around each other.

"_I'm glad the others don't know our little secret._

_They wouldn't understand."_ she thought as she looked into Fiona's aqua blue eyes.

"You're so beauitful Fi-Fi.

Have you told Shrek yet about our little secret?" Snow said to her.

"No, not really.

He'd freak if he knew." Fiona replied to her.

Snow ubnderstood as they lay there enjoying the peaceful star filled night.

Fiona blushed as she and Snow kissed.

"How're you feeling now?" Snow asked her.

"Simply wonderful Snowdrop." she replied to her.

Cinderella smiled as she along with Doris and Aurora found them asleep in the garswn.

"Aww they're so cute together!" Doris whispered to them.

"I agree.

They were always like this as kids.

It was only a matter of time." Cinderella replied.

In the castle Snowgre and Artie were drinking tea.

Artie knew how hard it was for Snowgre since he'd began to open up and tell others how he felt.

"Another cup?" he asked.

"Yes please." Snowgre replied softly.

Artie poured green tea n the cup.

I t had calming properties.

"It's been hard for you.

But it's okay.

A long time ago... I was like you." he told him.

"Really?" Snowgre asked him.

Artie nodded as he went on.

"I was dumped at Worchester Academy when I was thirteen,

During that time I was the one everybody picked on, even the geeks.

Until Shrek showed up.

He helped me learn yto be confident to become King.

It's hard but just believe that somebody cares about you.

Because I do." Artie explained.

"You do?" Snowgre asked.

He nodded.

"I always have since you came to the swamp.

I know we have something special.

But it's our little secret, okay?" he answered him.

Snowgre blushed as they didn't let go of each other's hand.

Snowgre sighed deeply.

It made him feel better hearing that Artie knew how he felt.

"Maybe I can trust you to share my emotions with." he thought.

The next five days passed for Fiona without much trouble despite a few mood swings but Snow was by her side.

Their relationship was more stronger the last few days.

"Snowdrop I need to tell you something.

I... love you." Fiona whispered.

"Fi-Fi?

I love you too." Snow replied as they kissed.

Lillian smiled seeing that.

She knew her daughter and Snow had felt this way for a long time.

She then checked in Artie's room.

He was still up with Snowgre lying on his bed talking.

She knew how before Artie and Snowgre met, he'd been alone.

_"I'm glad you're here Snowgre._

_Ever since you've been friends with Artie, he hasn't felt alone_." she thought as she left the room.

A few days later Fiona returned to the swamp.

Shrek noticed she seemed more relaxed, happier.

The triplets wondered what was up with their Mommy.

_"I don't know what Snow did but it worked._

_She seems happy, relaxed_." Shrek thought as he made dinner.

Snowgre began to feel relaxed too curled up in Artie's arms in bed.

He felt better, not so much alone anymore.

"I love you Artie." he whispered.

"I love you too Snowg.

More than you'll ever know." Artie replied as they kissed...

_Aww a cute drabble!_

_I'm glad Fiona's feeling better along with Snowgre._

_I'm gonna work on the next one so be patient, okay?_


	8. Hidden Ambition and Talent

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one and it involves a tournament. For those Shrek fans who've seen the musical in Seattle, you know how badly Shrek wanted to be a knight as a child. Let's just say it could happen. You never know what's gonna happen._

Artie wondered what was going on with amazement.

Shrek was sparring in knight armour with Snowgre and was awesome at it.

Snowgre was having a hard time keeping up with his cousin.

"You'd better stop now if you don't want them to find out." Snowgre whispered.

"Good point Snowg.

Let's stop for now." Shrek whispered to him resheathing his sword.

"Why were you guys sparring?

It was amazing.

Is it anything to do with the tournament?" Artie replied.

Snowgre was worried at that.

"_How did he know that?_

_I'd better warn Shrek about that._

_I know how bad he wants to enter to prove that he could be a knight." _He thought.

"No we were just fooling around." Snowgre replied to him.

Artie had this feeling his guess was right.

Fiona saw Shrek come out of the shower.

He needed it after the work out he'd had with Snowgre.

There was a huge tournament in Far, Far Away and he intended to enter it.

He just hadn't told the others yet.

Not even Fiona knew what he was planning.

He'd only trusted Snowgre because he understood.

"_It'd been my dream to be a knight growing up, seeing the world._

_Maybe ogres can be knights._

_It would be funny if I beat the other knights and the look on everyone's faces when they see that I beat them." _he thought.

He then got dressed back in his normal clothes.

Fiona noticed he was quiet at dinner.

"Honey is anything wrong?

You're never this silent." she asked him.

"No honey I'm okay." he answered eating a weed rat skewer.

"_I wish I could tell them._

_But they'd laugh and make fun of me like my Dad did when I told him I wanted to be a knight." _he thought as he drank some wine.

Snowgre saw him still up after everybody had gone to bed.

He found him working on something.

"What's that?" he heard him ask as he was holding something.

"Hey Snowg.

Just my shield from when I was a kid.

I'm trying to spruce it up for the tournament.

I'm glad this is a secret.

If the others found out, they'd laugh at me like my Dad used to." Shrek answered him.

"I don't think so not from the way Artie saw your so called training.

He said you were awesome!" Snowgre replied.

He nodded as he yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep sire?

Let me work on thy shield." Snowgre said playfully.

"R-Really?

You'd really be my squire for the tournament?" Shrek told him.

"Well yeah.

You've done so much for me like giving me somebody to talk to.

I figured why not?" Snowgre told him.

"Thanks Snowg you don't know how much this means." he said.

"I know." Snowgre replied watching his cousin go into the house.

Snowgre smiled looking at the shield.

It had no crest on it.

"_Hmm... He didn't do it._

_Or maybe he was afraid._

_The shield is part of the knight's armour but the crest shows who he is, right?_

_Well the others and I know who Shrek is._

_Loyal, brave, trust worthy, caring._

_All the things you'd look for in a knight._

_I have an idea..."_ the ogre teen thought beginning to paint.

Artie watched his friend curious.

He would be at the tournament in the morning.

He then went back in the house.

It was the crack of dawn and Shrek was up along with Snowgre.

"Did you finish the shield?" Shrek asked him clad in a suit of dark green armour.

He had the sword he'd found in the Dragon's Keep when he rescued Fiona.

That's what he was going to use in the tournament along with the mace and chain.

"I did but close your eyes okay?" Snowgre said.

Shrek then put his visor down for a moment.

"It's okay.

You can look now." Snowgre said.

Shrek gasped in awe.

"Snowg... it's awesome!

Did you really paint this?

You've got real skills." he exclaimed.

On the shield Snowgre had painted Shrek in armour riding a dragon with flames blazing forth from it's mouth.

There was a sun flower border around it.

"I-I'm glad you like it.

The crest is supposed to reflect the knight's inner self, right?

So I used what I think of you, loyal, brave, caring and put those into a crest.

Because even if you don't win, you're still a knight to me." Snowgre replied.

"Thanks Snowg." he said hugging him as they went to Far, Far Away.

"Guys have you seen Shrek this morning?

I woke up and he wasn't beside me in bed." Fiona said.

"_That's weird._

_Snowgre isn't here either._

_Something's going on._

_I wonder what."_ Artie thought as he and the others had breakfast.

"Maybe they went ahead of us to the tournament.

You know how Shrek is." Donkey suggested.

It all made sense to Artie.

"He's... right.

He's probably there as we speak." he told them as they left in the onion carriage.

Snowgre watched as Shrek stood there while Snowgre prepared his lance.

Snowgre noticed him looking out at the crowd.

"You're a little nervous aren't you?" he told him.

Shrek nodded as he climbed onto a horse with his helmet on so he wouldn't scare it.

"A little. This is my first ever tournament.

I'm glad the others aren't here." he replied.

"Don't worry about the people out there because they're here for you andd the other knights.

Besides it's no different from when we were six." Snowgre told him handing his shield.

"Yeah you're right Snowg.

Thanks." he told him taking his shield from him.

Artie scanned the crowd from the podium where he, Fiona and the triplets were.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Fiona asked.

"No, not yet." he told her.

"Maybe he went to get a drink." Donkey told him.

Artie sighed as he heard the regal fan fare which meant he had to speak to the kingdom.

"I declare that this tournament is open!" he yelled as people cheered loudly.

Snowgre watched as many knights won or lost their rounds.

But soon it was Shrek's turn.

Artie and the other members of court along with the rest of the kingdom wondered who this strange knight was.

"It's too bad Shrek's not here.

He could probably figure out who that knight is." Artie told them.

Snowgre laughed hearing that as he joined Artie and Fiona.

"What's so funny Uncle Snowgre?" Spam asked him.

"It's nothing little dude." Snowgre said watching Shrek take care of the guy he was up against so easily.

But Artie gasped seeing the olive green armoured knight's shield.

It was the one Snowgre had been working on last night at the swamp.

"_No way._

_It is Shrek._

_Why didn't he tell us?_

_Was he ashamed or something?"_ he thought smiling.

Fiona wondered what he was on about.

She watched as during the rest of the tournament, the olive green armoured knight kept winning his matches.

"Who is he?

He's good!

I can't believe Shrek's missing this." Fiona told them.

But then Artie panicked.

The next challenger was Lance.

"Oh no.

He's toast." he muttered under his breath.

Lance smiled seeing Artie nervous.

"I know who you are under there ogre.

You may have saved the worm's butt by taking him from Worchester but I'm gonna enjoy beating you." Lance whispered so only Shrek could hear.

"Bring it on." Shrek replied.

Fiona wondered why Artie looked so nervous during this match.

But Shrek took care of Lance easily by knocking him off his horse with ease.

Artie was surprised at that.

"_Wow he beat Lance._

_He's awesome!_

_It's too bad Fiona doesn't know who that olive green armoured knight is her husband."_ he thought.

Shrek saw Snowgre join him as he dismounted his horse.

"Man you were awesome!

You should've seen Fiona.

She was cheering for you all the way." he told him.

"Yeah I know Snowg." Shrek replied hugging him.

They watched as Artie put a wreath around a knight.

"It's okay Snowg.

I don't care that I won.

It was awesome." Shrek said hugging him.

He then removed his armour and hid it along with his shield in a bag he'd brought with him.

"Come on we'd better get to the castle in case Fiona gets worried." he told him as they laughed talking about the day's events.

Fiona wondered what had her husband in a good mood at the feast.

"Where did that cool knight go Mommy?

The one in the green armour." Meatballs asked Fiona.

Shrek laughed hearing that as they ate.

Artie smiled.

He knew his friend had been the knight Meatballs had been talking about.

"He could be closer than you think." Shrek told him.

Fiona gasped realising what he'd meant.

"_So he was the strange knight in the olive green armour!_

_I should've realised it seeing the shield." _she thought as she drank from her goblet.

Later Artie and Snowgre were with Shrek.

Fiona realised her husband was wearing something around his neck.

It was a medal from the tournament.

"You deserve it man.

You were awesome.

You beat knights half your age and size.

Did you... want to be a knight?

When you were a kid?" Artie said.

"Aye I did.

I wanted to be a knight so I could have adventure and help others but people broke me down like my parents." Shrek replied sadly.

Fiona understood hearing that.

She hoped that his parents would be proud of their son as he was...

_Wow that was a cool chapter with lots of action._

_I guess Shrek got to live his dream after all._

_I'm gonna write the next one soon._


	9. Paying the Ulyimate Price

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about the triplets turning seven and it's making Shrek nervous because of ogre law, because the ogre kids have to leave their parents when they turn seven. It's making him worried but Fiona doesn't know. I hope the triplets don't leave. Maybe Snowgre can help..._

Fiona noticed Shrek was tossing and turning in bed.

It was a few days until the triplet's birthday.

They were turning seven years old.

"Honey you okay?

You haven't been sleeping good the last few nights.

Maybe the magic of cocoa will help." She said to him.

"_How could I tell her?_

_She thinks the triplets will be with us after they turn seven in a few days time._

_According to ogre law which has been followed for hundreds of years before._

_When they turn seven, they have to go away like I did._

_Maybe if it happened, they might find love and happiness in the world like I did." _He thought as his eyes closed.

Snowgre noticed Shrek kept falling asleep at the kitchen table.

"I don't blame him.

He's losing sleep because of dumb ogre law." He thought as he saw Fiona put a plate in front of him.

"Thanks Fiona." He said.

Suddenly the triplets came running into the kitchen in their pyjamas.

"Morning guys." She said as they sat at the table.

Shrek was nervous at them.

He then left the kitchen.

"What's up with him?

I thought we were going to get party supplies." Fiona told him.

"He wants to but he's... scared." Snowgre told her.

"Scared?

Of what?" Fiona asked him.

"Because ogre law decrees that when an ogre child turns seven... their parents send them away to make a life of their own.

He knows you want the triplets to stay but the ogre community wouldn't understand." he explained to her.

Fiona looked shocked.

"_So that's why he's upset!_

_He doesn't want the triplets to leave when they turn seven._

_That's the love of being a real father."_ she thought washing up plates.

Shrek sighed as he saw his parents approach him in the deeper parts of the forest where most of the ogre community hid from humans.

"So your kids are old enough to go out in the world, aren't they?

I know they'll do you and Fiona proud." Malrid his father said but his mother Marissa had a feeling he had second thoughts.

"Honey could you leave us for a few minutes?" she told her husband.

"Sure honey." he replied to her.

Shrek looked nervous as his mother led him to their cave where he used to live as a child.

"I know you have second thoughts about your kids leaving.

You and Fiona want to help them grow until they're adults.

I understand that.

Actually that rule is pretty useless.

It breaks many ogre parent's hearts to have their kids leave at seven years old.

But you don't have to.

They can stay with you if they want." she told him.

Shrek was surprised by that.

"_Wow she's right._

_That rule is useless._

_But I've a feeling my Dad doesn't agree." _he thought as he drank tea.

He had a feeling he'd made up his mind.

"Thanks Mom.

You helped make up my mind." he said leaving.

Fiona then saw him join her in Far, Far Away.

"Hey honey you seem happier." she said kissing him.

"Yeah I do.

I was talking to some friends. who helped me decide." he answered her.

"You're not really sending your kids into the world boss?

They'll not be able to cope." Puss told him.

"I know but there's not much I can do unless..." Shrek told him.

Fiona saw that look in his eyes he got when he had an idea.

"Snowgre I know what I have to do.

I know the ogre community would hate me but I can't let my kids go out into that kind of world where others are cruel to them just because they're ogres." he told him.

Snowgre looked worried as he realised Shrek's plan.

"You're gonna disband from the ogre community?

Are you sure?" he asked him.

"Yes for my kids I would.

I love them enough to do it." he replied to him.

"_Wow._

_He's willing to give up being accepted by others like him just so his kids can stay with him and Fiona._

_I wish my mother would do that for me._

_He's one of a kind." _Snowgre thought smiling watching Shrek play with the kids after they came home from school.

Fiona knew how important the triplets were to her.

But more so to Shrek.

He seemed to light up around them.

The next day was their birthday but Snowgre knew Shrek was nervous.

When an ogre kid turned seven, most of the ogre community would show up.

"Don't worry man.

Just speak from your heart like what you told me a few days ago.

I'm sure they'll understand." he reassured him.

He nodded seeing his parents and some of the ogre community arrive.

The boy triplets Meatballs and Spam were running around in knight suits playing.

"Wow there's a lot of grown ups and they seem angry at Daddy.

I wonder what he did." Meatballs said.

Fiona saw the anger in the other ogre's eyes as Shrek had told them his decision.

"This is the most important rite for young ogrelings.

It has been a tradition for many years." one said.

"Yes it's been a tradition of great sadness.

When an ogre baby is born, the parents only have a few years loving it until it turns seven and then send it away.

Many ogre parent hearts are broken through this rite like my own mother's.

I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided that I'm not sending my kids out there and I'm disowning myself from the community.

That should make you happy." Shrek replied angrily.

Snowgre watched as the other ogres left except for Shrek's mother.

"Honey I'm proud of you.

You stood up for your kids.

Your father may seem angry but deep down... he wishes he'd made the same choice.

To keep you by disowning himself from our commnity." she said leaving.

Fiona saw sadness later in his hazel eyes as she cut the cake.

She knew it was to do with what happened eariler.

"I'm just... gonna get some fresh air, okay?" he told her walking out the door.

Snowgre knew he was upset.

He heard Shrek crying as he sat out there alone with only the moon light to keep him company and hide his sorrow.

"Shrek you okay?

I can tell you're upset.

You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself.

What you did was brave.

I know if I ever have kids, I'm gonna make that choice you made.

I know how much they make you happy.

One day we'll see the ogre community change their minds over that dumb rule.

But for now let's keep hoping." he reassured him.

Shrek felt better hearing that.

"Thanks Snowgre for that.

I... just need time okay?" he replied as Snowgre went back inside.

"How is he?

I heard him cry." Fiona told him.

"He's fine but sad.

Those other ogre jerks bummed him out.

I hope he feels better soon." he said as they ate.

Later Shrek walked into the kids room while they were asleep.

Seeing them asleep made him smile.

"Goodnight my sweeties.

I hope one day the world will be kinder towards us." he whispered leaving the room.

Fiona found him sound asleep beside her in bed with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad they have a father like you.

They're very lucky and so am I.

Goodnight." she whispered kissing him...

_Wow I'm glad the triplets aren't leaving._

_It would make Fiona sad too but more depressed and nothing would cheer them up._


	10. No Ordinary Holiday

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one which is Fiona/Snow and it's a little Halloweeny but nothing too scary because I'm not a big fan of horror. I hope you enjoy._

Fiona was depressed.

It was the last night of October and they were having a Halloween party.

She was dressed as a witch in a black dress with a purple hat.

She had purple lip gloss on.

The triplets were dressed up too.

They'd just came back from trick or treating in Far, Far Away.

Their treat sacks were full of candy and presents.

Meatballs was dressed up as a wizard while Spam was a knight but Felicia was a vampires.

But Shrek noticed his wife was depressed.

Artie had a feeling it was to do with Snow.

"_I'm sorry you're having a horrible time._

_Maybe she'll come." _He thought as he drank some punch.

Snowgre was dressed up as Naruto.

He then saw somebody appear.

It was a girl with pale skin, black lips, fangs and wore black clothes.

"Wow your costume rocks!" he said.

"Thanks but this isn't a costume.

But don't be frightened.

I'm a good vampire.

I don't really see the need to hurt people.

My name is Saki.

Snow is a friend of mine.

She'll be here." She said.

Snowgre saw that Artie was jealous of Saki.

"Artie you're still mine.

You've gotta admit.

She is cool." Snowgre told him as they kissed.

"Yeah you're right. She is sort of cool." Artie replied as they danced.

Fiona then heard soft singing and her heart leapt with joy.

"Hey Fi-Fi.

Miss me?" a voice told her as she turned around and saw Snow dressed as a rock chick.

"Wow your punk princess costunme is awesome!" Fiona said hugging her.

But an old foe had returned for the night.

Farquaad cackled as his ghost form appeared in Duloc.

"So they've no clue that I'm back eh?

That works fine for me!" he cackled heading to the swamp.

Saki had a weird vibe as her eyes glowed with white light.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked her.

"You'd better take care of your girl friend Snow drop.

Somebody from the past is after her. as revenge.

He wants to make her his spirit queen." the vampire girl replied softly.

A chill ran down Shrek's spine at that.

"_I had a feeling Farquaad would return after last time._

_I thought we sent him back for good._

_I've gotta keep those precious to me safe!" _he thought.

He then saw Dragon and got an idea.

"Fiona stay here and look after the party.

I've... gotta take care of something." he told her kissing her.

She saw him talk to Donkey and climb on Dragon's back as they took off into the dark skies.

Farquaad cackled as he saw that.

"_Fools!_

_Now I can take revenge on him and make Fiona my spirit queen!"_ he thought as he came into the swamp seeing Fiona.

He then began chanting something into her ear.

It made her listen to his every word.

Snow watched her drop her plastic cup with lime punch in it and walk out of the house.

"Fiona!

What's going on with you?" she asked but Fiona didn't answer.

This frightened Snow.

She decided to follow Fiona inyo the forest hoping to bring her back to her.

Fiona then stopped in the middle of the forest near a water fall.

She then heard an evil cackle as Farquaad's ghost revealed himself.

"So you brought a friend to witness your coronation!

How touching!" he told her.

"I know who you are.

You're that twisted tyrant Lord Farquaad.

What do you want with Fi-Fi?" Snow asked him angrily.

"Revenge against her precious True Love Shrek.

I know how much he cares for her." he cackled.

"_I won't let you do this!_

_Fiona's under a spell right?_

_Maybe I can bring her back with my voice."_ she thought as she prepared to sing.

"_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like true love's at hand_

_And though I want to be with you_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The best is just around the bend_

_And I know you notice_

_My feelings for you_

_And we can see_

_How much it's meant to be_

_What will become of you_

_My friend?_

_Where will our actions lead us then?_

_And though I'd like_

_To join the crowd_

_In their happy little cloud_

_But it never lasts_

_And we will always ever_

_Be there together_

_And can't you see it's pretty clear to me_

_I know we're meant to be..."_ she sang

Suddenly Fiona rubbed her eyes.

"Snow drop

You saved me from Farquaad!" she said hugging her.

"I hope you're enjoying that because you'll never get to again!" Farquaad yelled but then heard a huge roar.

"I don't think so!

I've got a loaded dragon and I'm never afraid to use it on you again!" Shrek yelled as fire surrounded Farquaad's ghost, banishing him back to the spirit world where he belonged.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked Fiona.

"I'm fine thanks to Snow." she replied blushing.

"Come on let's get back to the party." he said as they flew back to the swamp.

Later that night he found them asleep in each other's arms knowing they'd always be together...

_Sweet chapter. The song Snow sang was Sally's Song from Nightmare before Christmas but I twisted it for Snow and Fiona. Also Farquaad's ghost is from Shrek 4-D._

_I love that ride so much._


	11. Feeling Unwanted

I Think I Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. In it the triplets are thirteen, teenagers! But it's also about Snowgre. Now the triplets are older, he feels that he's not needed/wanted by the family but he's wrong. _

"Meatballs, Spam get up!" Shrek yelled.

Meatballs sighed yawning along with Spam.

They slept in bunk beds in the same room.

They were thirteen years old now.

Felicia was already up and at the table along with Snowgre.

Snowgre was still visually impaired but not totally blind yet.

He was now twenty years old.

Shrek had helped him make a flat for himself spo he wouldn't feel alone.

But he felt sad and lonely.

He'd graduated from high school with being on the honour roll.

But he didn't go to college even though he wanted to.

Shrek then put a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Fiona watched as he ate slowly.

"_He's getting more depressed and sad every day._

_I want to help him._

_I know he misses Artie." _Shrek thought as he saw Meatballs come in dressed.

Meatballs was into being a musician, a punk one like Snowgre used to be.

He wore a leather jacket, a bandanna around his short brown hair and jeans with biker boots.

"Morning Dad.

What's going on?" he said to his father.

"Breakfast.

Sit down and eat." Shrek replied.

Snowgre smiled a little.

Spam then came into the kitchen.

He had goggles on his hairless head wearing a Gaara t shirt, jeans, sandals and earrings.

He was very quiet and kept to himself while Meatballs was wild and reckless.

"M-Morning Dad." he said softly.

He was very shy but creative and a great writer.

He loved writing fantasy stories he made up in his head.

Felicia had long auburn hair, wore lip gloss and a pink dress with pink pumps.

Meatballs always thought she came from another planet.

Snowgre had his Skull candy head phones on listening to rock music.

It was like his escape.

He felt that he was a burden to the others because he was twenty, disabled and didn't have a life yet unlike kids his age.

But later that night they noticed Snowgre had barricaded himself in his room.

"What's up with Snowg?" Spam asked Shrek.

"He's in a really sad mood." Fiona told them.

Spam and Felicia wondered what was wrong.

Fiona sighed as she remembered what had happened eariler...

_She and Shrek had came home from the mall and were about to make lunch._

_Shrek realised Snowgre wasn't there._

_He had a feeling he knew where Snowgre went._

_He'd gone back to Snowia the kingdom his foster parents ruled._

_But later after Shrek and Fiona found him in a snow drift crying, they were worried._

_They wanted to help Snowgre..._

Shrek sighed eating alligator burgers and salad.

He missed Snowgre's company at the table.

He then entered the teen's room to find him listening to music.

"Snowg you okay?

Fiona and I were worried about you." he told him.

Snowgre nodded looking away from him.

"I thought my foster parents needed me but they didn't.

Now that they have Icia.

The same way you guys don't need me either." Snowgre replied.

Shrek was shocked hearing that.

"Snowg... we do need you.

You make me laugh.

Fiona loves talking to you and when you help around the kitchen.

Meatballs loves hanging around with you because you love music.

Spam loves taliing to you about manga and Naruto stuff.

You were the one who helped him with his look.

Felicia likes you helping with home work and talking about personal things, things she'd never tell me.

And Artie... well he loves you." Shrek reassured him.

"Really?" Snowgre asked him.

"Really, really Snowg." Shrek replied hugging him.

Snowgre laughed at that.

"Thanks.

I... never knew how much you cared and needed me." Snowgre told him.

Artie was at a far off college but had returned because he was miserable.

He had freedom and the things a kid his age wanted.

But he needed one thing and it was here in Duloc i Snowgre.

He smiled getting out of the carriage at the swamp.

"_I wonder if Shrek told him yet?_

_Probably not."_ he thought as he opened the door.

Shrek smiled seeing Artie come in.

"Hey Shrek.

Where is he?" he asked.

"He's in bed asleep.

He can find out in the morning." Shrek smiled as Artie made himself up on the couch.

He hoped Snowgre would feel better along with himself.

Ever since he'd started college, he couldn't stop thinking about Snowgre.

He smiled in his sleep...

_Sad chapter._

_Snowgre's parents are jerks for disowing their foster son._

_I wonder how Snowgre's gonna react when he wakes up?_

_Hmm..._


	12. Stand Her Ground

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next drabble. It's about Fiona and her love for martial arts. But it's noticed by a warrior girl who wants Fiona to join her clan. I wonder what'll she do._

Fiona was up at the crack of dawn.

She was practising karate moves especially the flying kicks.

She threw a shuriken against the trees and caught it as it returned to her hand.

"_I love doing this!_

_I haven't been doing this since the kids were born._

_I hope they'll pick these skills up." _She thought as she bowed to herself for respect.

She then went back inside.

She was cooking breakfast.

Shrek looked outside at the marks the shuruken had made in the tree.

He wondered how she could do it.

But somebody was watching her.

It was a girl with white make up and wore warrior clothes.

She'd been watching Fiona for a long time now since her fight with the Merry Men.

"She's amazing for an ogre.

She's perfect to join us." She thought as she kept an eye on the swamp.

Artie watched as Fiona karate chopped bacon strips for the eggs.

"Wow Mommy you're awesome like Naruto-kun!" Meatballs said in awe.

Fiona giggled at her son.

"Aww honey you're so cute." she told him.

Shrek then saw her looking at the triplets while they ate breakfast.

"Oh no!

I know the look in your eyes.

You're up to something." Shrek told her.

She nodded as she began to wash plates.

The triplets were seven now, the same age she and Shrek were when they were sent away by their parents.

"I guess it's time to teach them self defence." she thought as she watched them get on the bus for school.

Snowgre saw her wearing a head band with the tin/yang sign on it.

"Cool you look like a ninja!" he told her.

"I'm going to train the triplets in self defence to protect themselves as well as give them a little more self confident.

I know how Shrek doesn't want me to do this but I think it'll help." she said.

"Cool!

I hope they do awesome." he replied softly walking away.

She then stopped him.

"Snowg wait.

I can train you in self defence.

To give you some confidence." she told him looking into his green eyes.

"S-Sure.

That would rock." he yelled as he went back in.

Later they were at the mall.

Snowgre was eating a sub from Subway.

He then saw Artie hold his hand as they drank Coke.

They were having a belching contest.

Fiona then smiled seeing them.

It reminded her of when she and Shrek had fallen in love.

Later the triplets were amazed at the karate stuff their mother was doing.

"I know your father doesn't want you to learn karate but it's good for you guys to learn.

We're gonna start with nuchucks for now then work our way up to katanas and shurikens.

It's our little secret." she told them.

Meatballs and his brother and sister were amazed as they were able to pull off the karate moves their mother had shown them.

Snowgre showed up wearing a Naruto head band.

"You guys look good!" he said to them.

He then saw a shuriken being thrown at them but caught it in his hand.

"Where did that come from?" he asked Fiona.

"I don't know." she replied as somebody lunged at them.

It was a girl in white make up and warrior clothes.

"My name is Suk.

I've been watching you Fiona for a long time now since your first battle.

I like you.

I want you to join my clan.

We're feminist warriors and show men we're better than us." she said to her.

"I-I'm not sure.

I'm honoured." she replied to her.

"Why don't you think about it?

We're opening our arms to you Fiona." she told her leaving.

Snowgre saw sadness in Fiona's eyes as he helped her cook dinner in the kitchen.

"So you're gonna be a ninja huh?" he said to her.

"I-I'm not sure Snowg." she replied nervously.

"Why would you be unsure?

You're great at fighting.

You could help others." he told her.

"But it would mean... leaving those I love just to be a warrioress.

I really couldn't do it." she said through tears.

_" i never knew how much she cared for us as a family._

_I see sort of why she doesn't want to leave._

_She loves Shrek too much to become a warrioress_

_And the triplets still need her to guide them._

_I hope she'll make the right choice for her."_ he thought as he gave her a hug.

"Hey it'll be okay.

Let's focus in making dinner, okay?" he reassured her.

She nodded in reply as she put her apron back on.

Shrek had seen that.

He wondered what that was about.

But Fiona wouldn't tell him.

"_Why don't you want to go?_

_You've got fighting skills like your mother so why not use them to help others?_

_Unless you're scared." _her head told her.

But she heard her heart.

"_It's okay Fiona._

_Don't listen to the voice in your head._

_Everything precious to you is here._

_Why give it up?_

_Just because you're worried about making a warrior clan mad." _ir told her..

Fiona nodded.

She knew what she had to do.

Suk was angry but understood when Fiona told her the answer her heart had came up with.

"It's okay because one day you'll come to us.

I'll look forward to that day." she said leaving.

Fiona was confused by what the girl had said.

But it didn't matter because she knew where she belonged and nobody would make her leave it...

_i'm glad she didn't go with the warriors because it would not only make her sad but hurt Shrek and upset the triplets._

_I'm gonna work on the next one_


	13. New Friends to Make

I Think I've Got You Beat

A/N_ Here's the next one. It's about Shrek and the others making a new friend from another world. I hope you enjoy!_

It was the middle of October and the swamp was full of leaves.

The triplets were jumping in them.

But in Duloc Shrek heard somebody beg for help.

It was a girl but a strange one.

She had long chestnut hair, dark brown eyes, wore a Naruto head band and gloves.

She was asleep.

"_I'd better take her back to the swamp with me._

_Maybe Fiona can help."_ he thought as he put her over his shoulder gently.

Fiona was curious as the girl woke up.

"... Wow... it's you.

I've always dreamed of finding the swamp.

I'm Leah, Leah Roberts and one of your biggest fans." she told them.

Fiona had a double take hearing that.

"Aren't you afraid of us?" Shrek asked.

"Nope. I can tell you're good.

Besides in the world I came from, the world I live in you guys are heroes and people look up to you." she answered.

"R-Really?" Snowgre asked.

She nodded.

"Who looks up to us in your world Leah?" Shrek asked curious.

"Lots of people, people who have low self esteem and no confidence hoping to find their own happy ever after and friends.

Like my friend Carley.

She looks up a lot to you guys.

Especially you Shrek." she explained.

His eyes went wide at that.

.

_"Wow_

_I never knew people in other worlds regard me as a hero like I imagined growing up._

_I think this kid is great._

_I just hope nobody besides us, Artie and the others find out._

_Especially not Charming_." he thought as Artie woke up.

"Hey guys what's up?

Who's that girl?" he asked them.

"It's okay Artie.

She's our new friend Leah.

She seems nice and comes from another world." Snowgre told him.

Artie gasped in awe at that.

"Do you know magic?" he asked Leah.

"No I don't.

I was with... somebody I care about, my true love when this weird thunder started lashing and I disappeared.

The next thing I know I'm here in your world and I'm loving it!

But..." she explained.

"You don't know how to get back to your world?" Fiona told her.

Leah nodded at that.

"Yeah I don't know how." she said looking away from them.

"It's okay we'll find a way.

I bet Merlin can help." Snowgre told her.

But Charming was watching them.

"_So a human from another world is here._

_Maybe I can get her to help." _he told himself.

Shrek then sighed as they arrived at Merlin's island.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?

Sometimes Merlin's magic backfires." Artie whispered.

"I know but it's worth a shot." he whispered back as they saw somebody trap Fiona and Snowgre in a cage.

"Who's there?" Leah asked nervously.

Charming cackled as he stepped out of hiding.

"Mama's Boy!

What's he up to?" Leah said to them.

"All I want is your little human friend and I'll be on my way." he replied.

Shrek was nervous as he saw Leah grab Artie's sword.

"Leah wait!

You don't know what you're doing!" he called out.

"I can handle him guys.

It's like using a kantana." she replied to him.

Charming then unsheathed his own sword and lunged at her.

"I don't think so Charming!

I won't let you hurt my friends!" she yelled knocking his sword out of his hand.

"H-How can you do that?" Charming asked nervously.

"I've had practise using kantanas like Naruto." she replied as he ran off afraid.

Shrek was amazed by that.

He then freed Fiona and Snowgre from the cage.

"That was awesome!

Just like a real ninja." Snowgre told her.

Leah blushed at that.

Nobody had told her that before.

"Y-You're welcome!" she stammered.

"Let's go to Merlin's!

I bet he can help you get home." Fiona told her as they knocked on the door seeing Merlin's head appear.

"Hello cosmic children of the universe." it said but disappeared as the door opened.

Merlin was surprised by that.

"What're you doing here?

It's been a while." he said as they came in.

Shrek then explained everything to him.

"Ah I see!

Of course I can send her back to her world.

It's not that hard." he said as his knuckles cracked and magic came out.

It hit a vase smashing it.

"Wow." Leah said impressed.

"Thanks child." he said as the others gave her a good bye hug.

Suddenly the spell hit her and disappeared.

Shrek and the others then went back to the swamp.

They wondered if Leah got back okay but some how knew she did...

_Cool chapter huh?_

_It involved my friend Leah in Shrek's world. I loce the sword fight she and Charming had._

_I'm about to start the next one_


	14. His Own Choice

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. It involves Snowgre feeling lonely until he enters a world he fits in with and wants to move there but Shrek and the others have to try and stop him._

Snowgre was feeling lonely

None of the others were into snow or being in it.

He then took a walk through the forest.

He was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he didn't realise he'd went through a portal.

He then landed in snow.

"_Wow the weather changed so fast._

_Wait!_

_I'm not in Duloc anymore." _The teen thought as he came to a sign that said Christmas Town.

Snowgre was amazed.

This felt like a second home to him as the smell of cakes and pies filled his nose.

"This place rocks!" he said as he looked through windows where the towns people were decorating Christmas trees, roasting chestnuts and other Christmas things.

He also noticed nobody had screamed or ran away from him because he was an ogre.

_"I belong here._

_It's the perfect place for an ogre like me._

_Maybe I should move to Christmas Town._

_Besides the others won't miss me_." he thought as he got back to Duloc the way he'd came in.

Later at the swamp Artie noticed Snowgre was packing up his stuff.

"You going on a trip Snowg?" he asked him.

"Sort of.

I've decided to move to Christmas Town." he replied to him.

"You went through a portal that was hidden in the forest?" Artie asked.

"Yeah I did.

I entered Christmas Town where it snows, people are nice to me and I fit in.

Besides the others including Shrek won't miss me" he explained to him.

_"But we would miss you if you did leave._

_You don't annoy us._

_I've gotta tell Shrek and the others this_." e thought as he saw Fiona in the kitchen.

She noticed something was up with Artie.

"What's up?

I noticed you seem upset." she said to him.

"Snowgre... He's moving out to Christmas Town.

He thinks he fits in better there and that he annoys us because of his love of snow and Winter.

Maybe Shrek can help him." Artie answered her.

Shrek was nervous hearing this.

"Where is he?

I need to talk to him." he asked Artie.

"He's in the forest." Artie answered him.

"Let's go!" he said.

Snowgre was about to go into the portal when he was stopped by Shrek's voice.

"What do you guys want?

Aren't you happy without me?" the ogre teen asked his cousin.

"Well... not really.

You see if you went, I'd miss you." Shrek told him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Snowgre asked him looking at him funny.

"Aye I'm fine.

It's just you may be annoying but you're family.

I know you don't know your place in the world yet but it's not in Christmas Town.

I know you'd fit in there but..." he explained but was finding it hard to find the right words.

"But what Shrek?

What were you gonna say?" the teen asked him.

"You'd... be loely and miss us." Shrek answered.

Snowgre saw the look in his eyes, one of sadness and hurt.

"_Wow he really cares about me._

_I thought he hated me because I had to live with him._

_I guess I was wrong."_ he thought as ghe walked away from the portal.

"What's wrong Snowg?

I thought you were moving." Shrek asked him.

"I was but then I realised there are people right here who care about me enough to stop me from making a mistake." he replied smiling as he walked back to the swamp.

Fiona wondered why Snowgre had been carrying his stuff with him.

"He wanted to move but realised he's happy here." Shrek said.

Later after he'd put his stuff back in his room, Snowgre was baking with Fiona in the kitchen.

She was thinking something but was worried about asking him.

"Snowgre?

Why... did you try to move away?" she asked him as the cookies baked in the oven.

"Because I felt like I didn't belong in Duloc.

You see in Snowia nobody wanted to befriend me growing up.

I felt alone and it hurt.

I thought moving here would change things but... it's more rougher than I thought." he replied.

Fiona understood Snowgre's feelings.

"_He just wants to be loved, accepted._

_The very same things I wanted at his age but never got._

_I always felt my parents didn't love me because of my curse but those lonely days and nights made me afraid to trust._

_Especially before I was sent away._

_Kids never played with me, always running away, hurting me._

_I hope he'll grow up finding his happy ever after_." she thought as she heard the triplets come back from school.

Snowgre had locked himself away in his room, falling into his own little world.

Shrek was nervous hearing that.

He hoped too that Snowgre would find something in his life that made him feel like life was worth living...

_Wow he decided not to go but he wants to be loved, accepted as a person._

_I can relate to that..._


	15. Sugar Problem

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. In it a certain young king has diabetes type 2. But before people start hating me, I have Diabetes type 2 so I know what I'm doing. _

Shrek was worried.

Artie was lying in bed after eating cake at Snowgre's party.

He wondered what was wrong with him.

Snowgre knew it was his fault but Fiona knew it wasn't.

"Maybe he was allergic to something in the cake.

He didn't want to upset you by not eating." She told him.

He nodded sadly.

They then saw the royal doctor come out of Artie's bedroom.

"Will he be okay?" Lillian asked him.

"Yes but I need to talk to you in private." He answered her.

"Yes that's fine." She replied following him.

"_Please don't be dead Artie._

_I would hate for that to happen to you._

_I care for you too much." _Snowgre thought as he walked into Artie's room seeing his friend lying there.

He then began to remember what had happened at the party...

_It had been in the ball room._

_It was his eighteenth birthday._

_Most of the family had came and they'd been having fun._

_He then saw somebody approach him._

_"Happy birthday Sno-Sno." a familiar voice told him._

_He turned around to see Artie there._

_"Thanks Art." he replied opening the wrapped box._

_It had a locket inside._

_Snowgre opened it._

_Inside was a photo of Snowgre and Artie holding hands._

_"Wow Artie it's... really nice._

_Thank you." he replied to him._

_"It's no big deal._

_I care about you too much._

_We're meant to be." Artie replied as they waltzed._

_"Wow this love thing rocks!_

_Who'd imagine I'd find love even if it's not a girl?" he thought as Artie spun him around the court._

_He felt giddy as the music stopped._

_"Iguess it's time to cut the cake." Snowgre told him as the clock struck midnight._

_"Yeah I wonder what you're gonna wish for?" Artie said watching him leave joining Lillian, Shrek and Fiona._

_The cake was made of chocolate and vanilla icing with snow men and an ice castle on top with candles._

_They watched as the teen blew them out._

_Artie smiled sitting with Snowgre before they were going to eat._

_But as the cake entered the young king's mouth, he felt weird, like he was going to faint._

_Snowgre saw him put his head on the table and his eyes closed._

_"Hey the cake's really good huh?_

_Artie?_

_Artie wake up!_

_What's wrong with him?" he yelled as guards carried the sleeping king to his room._

_Shrek saw the look in Snowgre's eyes._

_It was one of pain and sorrow._

_Tears fell as he left the room..._

He was about to leave when he heard breathing.

"... Snowgre it's okay." Artie said his eyes opening.

Snowgre turned around and was by his bed side.

"I'm so glad you're okay.

I was really scared when you wouldn't wake up.

I couldn't forgive myself." the ogre teen said tears running down his face.

"Shh... it wasn't your fault." he replied holding Snowgre's hand.

Lillian smiled seeing her nephew awake.

"Artie... the doctor found out what was wrong with you.

You have Type 2 Diabetes.

Your body finds it hard to make insulin which is why when you have sugar, you get sleepy.

But it won't be a problem if you can manage it.

You don't have to stay away from sugar, you can have things like cake as treats but not all the time.

I'm glad you woke up when you did.2 she told him.

Artie nodded as he was in shock.

He knew what Diabetes could do and was scared as his aunt left the room.

Snowgre saw that and wrapped his arms around Artie's body.

"It's okay Artie.

I'll help you." he said as they kissed.

He hoped Artie would get better with help and support from their family...

He knew Artie would beat it and survive...

_Wow I feel sorry for Snowgre._

_It wasn't his fault it happened._

_I'll work on the next one soon_


	16. Everyone Should Be Equal

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. I got the idea for it from watching Hairspray._

Fiona noticed Shrek was angry.

She didn't blame him.

The new law the mayor of Duloc had made that forbade humans and ogres to mix.

She knew it wasn't faIR.

"_It's not right._

_Segregation isn't the answer._

_It's making things worse._

_I should went back to Snowia!" _Snowgre thought as he ate dinner.

He then had an idea as the others went to bed.

He went to see Artie.

He saw the patrol guards and hid.

He hated those guys.

Artie was angry as Snowgre told him what was going on in Duloc.

"That sucks Snowg.

Everybody should mix regardless of being a magical creature, an ogre or a human.

Without those kinds of people, our kingdoms would be a boring place.

How did Shrek react?" Artie replied.

"He was mad when we heard the news.

I hate that we can't be together when you visit Duloc just because you're human and I'm an ogre.

That stuff is only skin deep.

He doesn't see what's inside, that we're the same." Snowgre told him.

Snow was angry too at hearing that.

"You mean I can't visit Duloc and be with Fiona?

That so sucks!" she told them.

"Don't worry we'll get it overturned so we can be with those we love, okay?

But for now you've gotta be patient.

Soon we can be with those we care about." Artie told her.

Fiona heard the triplets.

They were talking about being alone in their class because of this new law.

"_I wish there was something I could do but I can't._

_Maybe we should move to a place where there's no law preventing us from being with those we care about even if we're human or not._

_I wish the law could changed so things would be fair."_ she thought as she talked with Shrek.

He was shocked by the idea.

"If it's the only way things could be fair, then let's do it!" he replied to her.

She then went to pack things up along with Snowgre.

He wasn't happy but understood.

But he then saw Artie and the others show up.

"What's going on?

Why're you guys packing up?

Unless... you're moving!

But why?" Artie asked them.

"We figured if we moved, we wouldn't be affected by the law.

It's the only way." Shrek answered.

There was a look of fear in Artie's green eyes.

"_I've gotta do something!_

_I can't let them walk away from their home!_

_But what?" _he thought as he went to the mayor's office.

Later at sunset they were about to get into the onion carriage.

"Aait!" a voice yelled.

It was Artie.

"What's wrong?" Meatballs asked him.

"You don't have to leave after all.

I just talked to the mayor and he changed the law.

Meaning humans and ogres can be together once more." Artie answered.

"Really?

Yes!" Snowgre told them as they got out of the carriage.

Artie was drinking cocoa after he'd helped them repack aftdr they'd gotten reverything back in the house.

"Thanks Artie.

You don't know how much this means to me." Shrek told him.

"I do.

I couldn't bear being without Snowgre, the same way Snow can't be without Fiona." he answered as he left.

They were glad that things were back to normal once more...

_Whew I'm glad they didn't move._

_It wouldn't be the same without them_


	17. One Crazy Weekend

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about Fiona going to the spa for the weekend but Shrek has trouble looking after the triplets. I got the idea from the simpsons._

Artie wondered where Fiona was going as she packed a suitcase.

"I'm going away for the weekend.

To a remote spa.

Shrek's looking after the kids.

I hope he's okay.

They can be a handful." She replied to him.

There was a smirk on Artie's face.

"_I can imagine what'll happen this weekend with him looking after the triplets." _He thought.

Shrek dreaded the impending weekend.

He knew that the triplets would run wild without Fiona around.

"I'm doomed." he told Fiona that night in bed.

"Aw honey don't say that.

The kids are normal as long as they don't have sugar.

That's sort of why Donkey and Puss aren't baby sitting this weekend.

Not after last time." she replied stroking his arm.

"Don't worry they'll behave." she reassured him.

"I hope so.

I'm not good with kids, okay?

Besides they'll probably going to be crying because you're not here.

I'd better wear ear plugs this weekend." he told her.

"Don't worry you'll do fine.

You did great when they were babies.

I'm sure you can handle it." she said to him.

The next morning came and it was Saturday.

Shrek shivered as he remembered Fiona wasn't here to help control the kids.

"Morning Daddy.

Where's Mommy?" Spam asked him walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah where's Mommy?" Meatballs and Felicia asked him.

"S-She went on a vacation this weekend but she'll be back before school starts." Shrek answered them.

"Why didn't Mommy take us with her?" Meatballs asked him.

"It's just a place for Moms not kids.

Besides you'd be bored if you went." Shrek answered as he made pancakes.

"_This is going to be one long weekend._

_I hope nothing bad happens."_ he thought as he saw Spam running around while Meatballs chased him butt naked.

"What did Mommy and I tell you about keeping your pyjamas on?

I don't think the world wants to see your birthday suit." Shrek told Meatballs.

" You can't stop me!" he replied running around as Shrek sighed.

Later that afternoon they were at the park.

Shrek hoped it would tire them out but Meatballs had taken his father's skate board.

"Hey Spam watch me!

The Ogre Rocket is gonna go down this hill and into the village without safety pads.

What do you think?" Meatballs asked his brother.

"Umm... Meatballs?

I don't think it's a good idea.

You might get hurt.

Daddy would be angry and Mommy would be upset when she comes home." Spam replied to him.

"Whatever.

It's time." Meatballs said getting on the board.

"Woo-hoo!" he yelled as he sped down the hill like a speeding bullet.

Shrek was awoken by the sound of skate board wheels.

" _Oh no!_

_I had a feeling he'd try my skate board out._

_Plus he's been watching Viva La Bam again._

_I've got to stop him before he gets hurt!" _he thought catching Meatballs before he hit the road.

"Hey!

What's the big idea?" he said angrily.

"The big idea is making sure you don't get hurt.

It would upset me." he told him.

"Okay Daddy.

I'm sorry." he replied to him.

"I know but you're not ready to skate board yet." Shrek said as they went back to the swamp.

Puss dropped by as Shrek was ordering Chinese.

The triplets hugged him.

They no longer pulled him now that they realised he wasn't a toy.

"Where's your mother?" he asked them.

"She went on holiday for the weekend so Daddy's looking after us." Spam told him.

A smile crossed the feline's face.

"_The boss looks tired._

_I don't blame him._

_They are a handful especially after Donkey giving them candy._

_Maybe I should stay and help."_ he thought.

Snowgre was packing his stuff.

He was going with Artie for the weekend.

Later that night the triplets were in bed asleep but Shrek was asleep in the alligator chair.

The next day passed without much trouble apart from the triplets having a paint fight.

Later that night Fiona returned home relaxed and renewed.

"Thanks honey.

How was your weekend?" she said to him.

"Don't ask." he answered...

_What a crazy weekend!_

_It's a good thing Fiona came back on Sunday night._


	18. Running For President

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about Snowgre wanting to be student president of his class but is worried because he's worried that others would leave him out. I hope he gets it._

Artie could tell Snowgre was nervous.

At their high school, they'd started electing student council and every class had to choose a class president.

He wanted to go for it but was afraid.

"I think it's a great idea Snowg.

You always have great ideas.

I think you'd be an awesome class president." Artie replied.

"Yeah I know.

It's…. just they won't choose somebody like me." Snowgre told him.

"Don't worry the school is diverse in cutures.

They wouldn't do that." Artie said.

They were in Artie's room sitting on his bed.

They were talking about school.

He wanted to help his friend.

But the other nomination was Aduro and he was Charming's son.

He was also the most popular kid in school.

He loved picking on Snowgre because Shrek was his relative.

"Artie there's no point.

We all know Arduro's going to win.

All the human kids in our class want him.

He doesn't care about the student body.

He just cares about himself." Snowgre told him sadly.

"_Don't worry Snowg._

_I'm going to help you._

_I am the king of this kingdom after all." _He thought.

Shrek noticed that Snowgre was very quiet as they ate dinner.

"What's wrong Snowg?" he asked him.

He watched as he ate noodles.

"It's nothing, okay?" he told him.

"I don't think it's nothing.

Artie told me about the student council thing.

I know you'd be awesome." Shrek replied to him.

Snowgre gave him a cold stare.

He sighed getting into bed.

"_That look in Artie's eyes._

_He's up to something._

_I wonder what?" _he thought yawning.

The next morning he met Artie outside the doors of the high school.

"You okay?

You look like the triplets wrecked your amp." he joked but Snowgre didn't laugh.

"I guess you're worried about today because they're choosing the class presidents." he told him.

Snowgre nodded.

"Don't worry.

I think it'll be okay." he replied to him.

Snowgre was confused.

He heard the other kids laugh at him because Arduro was making jokes about him.

Artie then stepped in front of him.

"You'd better leave my friend alone.

You're always gonna be a jerk just like Charming.

Your father." Artie told him.

Snowgre ad the other kids were impressed but shocked at this.

They then saw the teacher come in.

"Good morning students.

Later your class president will be chosen as a representative for the rest of you." she said to them.

Snowgre smiled as he and Artie sat together.

Arduro growled later in anger when he saw that Snowgre was their class president for this year.#

Artie smiled at this as they left the building...

_I'm glad Snowg got to be class president._


	19. Reunited

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here's the next one. It's to do with Halloween and an evil spirit is out for revenge against Duloc. I hope Artie and Snowgre can calm her down_

It was Halloween and there was a party at the swamp.

But Snowgre felt he didn't belong.

He'd dressed up as a ninja like Naruto.

He noticed that the triplets were out trick or treating.

Artie was there.

He was dressed as a knight.

He then heard somebody singing in the forest.

"_I wonder where it's coming from?_

_Who's singing?" _he thought as he went into the forest.

He then saw a woman in the middle of the forest.

She had brown hair tied up in a bun.

She wore a ragged dress, had pale skin and was slender.

Artie was amazed.

"Who're you?

You're amazing!

Why're you out here all alone in the forest?" he asked her.

"I-I'm lost.

I live in another realm.

You seem nice." She said to him.

Her eyes glowed with silver blue light.

"You can't leave now.

Not until sun rise." She said as magic surrounded her transforming her into an ogre.

She had grey skin, blue eyes, long hair.

She had pointed ears.

"Why can't he leave?" Artie heard somebody ask.

It was Snowgre with a katana.

"_Hmm… that ogre kid seems perfect for my revenge._

_They drove me out of town but I'll make sure this Halloween they'll never forget!"_ she thought.

"I'm a spirit risen for this one night.

But I want revenge." She told them.

"But why?

What did they do to you?" Artie asked her.

Snowgre's eyes were wide with shock.

"I think I know why.

Her name was Soltra.

She was an ogre witch.

At first she was good and healed the sick and wounded.

But the villagers found out and were angry.

Then on Halloween a thousand years ago she used her voice to cast a spell that led the youngsters of the village to her including Shrek's sister.

To this day Soltra vowed vengeance on Duloc." Snowgre explained to them.

"That's right boy.

You're going to help me." she replied.

"Why would I?

You're an evil witch who hurt innocent people.

I may be an ogre but I'm not like you." Snowgre replied to her.

Soltra's eyes glowed with silver blue light and was about to cast a spell when a hooded figure appeared.

"Stop Soltra!

I will not let you hurt another living thing as long as I live." it yelled.

"_Curses Vida is here!_

_I thought she was taken care of like the others._

_Apparently not."_ she thought as she saw the hooded stranger recite a spell.

"No!

You'll pay for what you've done Vida." she yelled turning to dust.

Artie was relieved but Snowgre was curious.

"_Why is her name ringing a bell in my head?_

_No way!_

_It can't be, can it?"_ he thought as he saw the person take down the hood.

They were amazed to see an ogre girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Wow you rocked!

How did you know how to stop Soltra?

It's like you knew her." Artie said to her.

"I'll explain.

My name is Vida.

I was one of the children Soltra lured away.

I escaped before she could hurt me.

I'm Shrek's sister.

I was born with magic inside of me like Soltra.

Only I use mine for good." she explained to them.

Artie was stunned by that fact, that Shrek's sister was staring him in the face.

"It's okay Artie I sort of knew.

Shrek had a photo of her.

He showed us after telling us about Soltra." Snowgre told him.

"You should come with us to your brother's swamp.

I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.

You guys haven't seen each other in years." Artie suggested.

"Yes I will.

I hope he hasn't been alone since I disappeared." Vida replied as they walked to the swamp.

Back at the swamp the party was still in full swing but Shrek seemed sad.

Fiona wondered why.

"Hey guys we're back!

We brought an old friend with us.

Where's Shrek?" Snowgre told her.

"He's in the house but he seems depressed.

I don't know why." she replied.

Artie smiled as they walked into the house.

Shrek gasped seeing the girl with them.

"V-Vida is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes brother it's me alright." she said.

There were tears in his hazel eyes as they hugged.

"Thanks guys.

Y-You don't know how much this means to me.

I got my sister back after all this time." he replied.

"Soltra was about to hurt them and I knew it wasn't right after what she did thousands of years ago.

I turned her to dust with my magic." Vida replied as they walked outside.

"Wow I haven't seen him this happy in a long while, well not since the triplets started kindergarten last month." Snowgre said as he and Artie went to enjoy the night.

_I'm glad Vida helped stop Soltra._

_How knows what she would've done if Vida hadn't turned to dust._

_I'm also glad Shrek and Vida are back together as siblings._


	20. Can I have this Dance?

I Think I've Got You Beat

_A/N Here comes more! This one was inspired by the song " A Night To Remember" from High School Musical 3 because it's about the prom. In the high school Artie and Snowgre go to, prom time is nearly there and they're stressing out. There's also some Artie/Snowgre fluff but nothing major._

Artie was in the cafeteria eating waiting for Snowgre to sit down with his tray.

He was in the lunch line behind two cheer leaders.

"Did you hear?

The prom's coming up!" one of them said.

"Really?

When is it?" the other one asked her.

"Saturday night in the Gym.

All the cool kids have been talking about it for weeks!" her friend replied to her.

Artie saw worry in Snowgre's eyes as he sat down.

"What's wrong?

What did they say to you?" he asked him.

"The…. Prom." He answered.

Artie tensed up hearing those words.

"_Oh man!_

_I forgot!_

_Maybe I won't have to miss it._

_But if Snowg and I went…. Would those jerks society calls jocks and popular kids find out our secret?_

_That we're more than friends?" _he thought smiling.

"You okay Artie?

You always do your secret look when it's just us." Snowgre whispered.

"I know but you kno it's prom night on Saturday, right?

And guys like us never get dates?

Well I was thinking... let's go together.

It'll be awesome!

We have something special, a spark.

When we're together, our hearts align.

What do you think?" Artie told him.

"_Yes!_

_My dream is coming true!_

_We're finally letting people see our love, how much we care for one another._

_I don't care what the other kids think._

_I know we're simply meant to be_." he thought smiling.

"Yes I will!" he replied hugging him.

Artie's heart sang for joy within him at that.

Some of the popular girls were staring at them and one of them broke the moment by pushing Snowgre away from Artie.

He hit the floor hard, hurting his left arm.

"Why are you looking at him that way Artie?

He deserved it.

He'll never be a part of the social order around here.

Just a freak.

So are you taking one of us on Saturday?" they asked him.

"NoI I'm not!

Why would I take a pack of shallow, snide girls who constantly hurt and mock somebody I really care about?

I'm not like you and the rest of your brain dead jock friends.

I actually care about others no matter what they are, ogre or not.

When I look in Snowg's eyes, I see somebody I trust and profoundly love.

Think about that the next time you hurt somebody." he said going off.

He had to find Snowgre.

He knew he was upset.

_"Those girls really hurt him this time because we were showing how we feel._

_Nobody ever does that to him ever again_!" he thought.

He couldn't find Snowgre in the campus.

After school got out, he ran to the swamp.

Fiona saw him out of breath.

"Wow Artie slow down.

What's the rush?" she said to him.

"Snowgre... Is he here?" he said catching his breath.

"Yes he's in his room." she replied seeing him run past her to Snowgre's door.

It opened.

Artie walked in hearing Snowgre moan in pain.

"Snowg your arm's hurt, isn't it?

You... shouldn't take that from the jerks at school." he said softly to him.

Snowgre nodded.

"I think it's broken.

I did hit it hard when those losers pushed me.

Did you mean what you said in there about never mixing with the popular kids?

Just to be with me?" Snowgre told him softly.

"Yes I did.

I'm not like those kids.

All they are are jerks." he replied hugging him gently.

Tears fell from his eyes.

"A-Artie thank you.

Nobody has ever shown me love or let me know what it feels like.

Maybe we should go to the prom just to see the looks on their faces." Snowgre told him.

Artie laughed as he banadaged up his friend's arm in a sling with an ice pack.

"How does that feel?

Sore?" Artie said.

"No it feels okay." the ogre teen replied softly.

Shrek watched as later they were asleep in each other's arms.

He knew they were meant to be together but understood.

Snowgre had told him about the prom.

"_I knew they're good for each other._

_I know from Artie how other kids mock you because you and Artie are friends and more than that._

_But they're just losers." _he thought as he left the room.

That Saturday night Snowgre was dressed in a kimono and sandals.

He was nervous.

His heart was beating like a drum.

"Artie's here!" Spam yelled as he threw a shurtken by accident into Snowgre's door.

"Oops sorry Uncle Snowg." he said as Snowgre pulled it out of the door.

It only left a small dent in it.

"It's okay Spam." he replied to him.

Artie smiled and blushed as they walked out of there holding hands.

The other kids in the gym stared as Artie and Snowgre danced.

"Having fun Snowg?

The other kids lok freaked.

You should see.

They're priceless." Artie said.

"Yeah I know

But they don't matter." Snowgre replied swinging Artie around in a waltz.

The night passed by peacefully...

_I'm happy the prom went great._

_The other kids at their school are jerks for not letting others who don't wanna be popular mix with whoever they want._


End file.
